


What are you doing to me?

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Beth wasn't a fan of Daan's new obsession, but she wasnt complaining.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	What are you doing to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Only checked by me again.
> 
> Inspired by Beth's hickey in the pictures of whatever her a Leah are filming. 
> 
> Again please keep ideas coming, I have like 7 started. And comments make people want to write.

It was media day and she now had the job of trying to hide the hickey she was currently sporting. 

Her girlfriend was currently laughing from where she sat on the end of their bed, watching as Beth tried everything to cover it up. 

"This is all your fault, I don't know why you're sitting there laughing." Beth was now trying to scrub at her neck with a makeup wipe, like that would undo all of Daan's dirty work. "Couldn't leave it where no one could see? Seriously! Why?" 

"I did, I just left one there too," Once again her girlfriend laughed. "It's fine, I'll help cover it up." 

"You better." 

The Dutch woman took to helping Beth cover it up, "you weren't complaining last night." She said applying a little more makeup, trying to cover it. "Pretty sure that's as best as I can do it." She lent in a little bit more towards Beth's neck, and once again started kissing the younger women's neck, starting at her jawbone, making her way towards her collar bone. Beth could feel herself melting into Daan's kisses. She felt her get as far as her collar bone before she started to feel that little bit of pressure again. 

"No! Not again," She pushed Daan's face away while the older woman was laughing, "I know what you are doing." Her girlfriend was giving her her best innocent look. 

*****

It was almost straight away that Dan noticed her neck, Beth had hoped to herself anyone but Dan. She knew that soon enough everyone would know, and they'd all be teasing Beth. 

"Whoa, Bethany. Did Daan get hungry last night?" She laughed at her own joke as Beth rolled her eyes. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She took a seat in the common room, as the rest of the girls smiled and continued to tease her. It wasn't the first time her girlfriend had done this, so she knew the teasing would last all day. Hopefully when Daan finally caught up she'd take some of that teasing. 

Dan didn't disappoint, as soon as her girlfriend walked in, "Hey twilight!" 

*******

The next time her delightful girlfriend decided that another hickey would be a good idea, both of their entire families were over. It was the first time that both Beth's mum, dad and brother would be meeting Daan's mum, dad and sister and little Ame. 

Last night had been amazing, Daan had cooked a nice romantic meal for them both, they shared a bath, and then the whole night had been amazing. She had woken up first, lifting her head to check the time, Daan had an hour before she had to leave to pick her family up from the airport. But, was currently sound asleep next to her, usually it was the other way round, Beth felt at ease as she got to watch her usually chaotic girlfriend sleep. She shuffled herself closer so that there was barely any space between them. 

"It's creepy if you watch me sleep." Came the older woman's sleepy reply. 

"But, it's cute if you do it?" Was her retort. 

She watched as Daan started to open her eyes, blinking a few times slowly before settling on Beth's face, with both of them leaning in for a morning kiss. It was both slow and deep, and reminded Beth of their previous nights activities. 

The Dutch woman pulled away first, and almost immediately started grinning. 

"What are you smiling about, there's not enough time before you leave for that." Beth once again moved in for a kiss, which her girlfriend obliged, but only a chaste one this time before replying. 

"You are going to hate me again."

"What? Why?" She saw her girlfriends eyes drop to her neck, as the realisation hit her. "Seriously Daan! Again! When the hell did you do that?" She quickly got out of bed, headed straight for the mirror, trying to inspect it. 

She could hear Daan laughing to herself, "just after, you were all sleepy and sated." 

She turned around to glare at her girlfriend, watching as Daans eyes snapped back up to meet her eyes. "You're like a 13 year old boy sometimes." 

"You wouldn't like me if I was. Want some help covering it up?" 

She was quite lucky in the fact that neither Daan's family or her own, had mentioned the huge purple hickey that was unsuccessfully hidden. She made her way through the House into the kitchen where her girlfriend was currently making everyone a drink after their travels. She stopped beside the Dutch woman and glared at her, making her girlfriend pause in what she was doing. 

"You okay?" 

Beth lightly punched her on the arm, "am I okay? No, pretty sure everyone can see your handy work. What are your parents going to think about me?!" She was trying to keep her voice down, but she also really wanted to shout at Daan. 

"They'll think nothing different to how they already do," she laughed. "Pretty sure everyone here knows we have sex."

"But, now they think I'm into something, I don't know, something kinky." 

Daan yet again burst out laughing at her. "Kinky, it's a hickey. They're not out there thinking were buying sex swings or something. They just think I gave you a hickey. Besides, no one has said anything. They probably haven't noticed." She picked up some of the drinks and walked away from Beth. 

"Daan it's huge, they've noticed" 

As the two of them made their way back to the living room, Beth heard the small call of Ame, "Tante Beth, up." She placed the cups down and immediately picked the little girl up. 

"Hey Ame." 

The girl placed her little hand on the side of Beth's neck, "ouchie." 

Beth watched as their whole family burst out laughing at her. 

"Oh my god, finally! Are you two teenagers!" Beth mum exclaimed as Beth tried to hide her face behind Ame. 

*******

The next time Beth was seriously considering dumping her girlfriend, for her new obsession with leaving hickeys on Beth's neck at the worst possible moments, came at the Olympics in Tokyo. 

Team GB had made it into the final, something Beth could not believe, but the Netherlands were playing the USA tomorrow. Daan had phoned her for their usual nightly facetime, and to be honest Beth really wanted to see her girlfriend before perhaps one of the biggest games of her career. 

"Why do they never give you a roommate?" Beth joked with her, "do other people know how hard it is to live with you?" 

"Ha ha ha, when did you get so funny?" 

"Always have been, thank you! All the other girls have gone out to celebrate the win, and I stayed here to speak to you, Princess. At least be nice to me." Beth pouted. 

"Aren't you sweet?"

"I can be sweeter. Cause I'm here all alone in this room, want to come visit me?" 

"I have to be up really early, usually I'd love to sneak out and see you. But, it's a big match." She saw Beth's face drop a little. "Doesn't mean you can't come here?" 

And that's how Beth found herself sneaking into Daan's hotel room at 11 at night. As they fumbled their way to the bed helping each other remove clothes as they fell on the bed, Beth was just glad she could help her girlfriend relax. 

Beth was later woken by the sound of her girlfriend's alarm at 5am. "Really, 5am?"

She watched as her girlfriend turned off the alarm, "I have an early meeting before the game. Sorry babe." She rolled back over, watching as Beth stretched, the covers falling down to reveal her stomach, she knew it was one of Daan's favourite parts of her body, and was not disappointed when she saw her girlfriends eyes dart down to her abs, and lick her lips. 

"Not planning on wearing a bikini soon, are you?" The brunette asked. 

"No, why?" Daan smiled at her and tilted her head down, Beth looked down. Her lovely girlfriend this time had left her a hickey on the cut of her hip bone . "Are you serious? At least no one can see that one." Put the corner of her eye she could see her girlfriend laughing, "What?" 

"Reckon turtle necks are in, in Tokyo?" 

"Really? Again?! Honestly, what is wrong with you, Daan!" Once again she was made to get out of the warmth of the bed to look at her girlfriends handy work. 

They went their separate ways, Beth promising that she would be watching later today, and would see Daan and the Dutch girls win. It was still early when she made her way back into the hotel, but unlucky not everyone was still asleep. Just as she was about to sneak into the elevator she bumped into Steph. 

"You sneaking in?" Her captain asked. 

"No, I went for a run." Beth lied. 

"Really, cause I'd guess someone didn't like you being called my Beth, and decided to write property of Van de Donk across your neck!"


End file.
